wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Flechette
Lily, also known as Flechette, was a member of the New York Wards. Following Leviathan's attack on Brockton Bay, she was transferred to the Brockton Bay Wards. She eventually left the Brockton Bay Wards and joined the Undersiders under the codename Foil. Personality She initially hoped she could become friends with Shadow Stalker, the only other female Ward her age in Brockton Bay. She noted that her work would "drain the life out of her if she had no friends to do it with". However, she was shocked by how comfortable with violence Shadow Stalker was. She kept to an exercise regimen, and spent four nights a week in the gym. Lily was a lesbian, and was immediately attracted to Parian when they met. She was willing to risk getting into trouble with the Wards in order to befriend her. Appearance and Costume Lily is described as a Japanese-American girl, of above average height.Mrs. Yamada, Parian and Flechette are Asian-American, by the by - Comment by Wildbow on Spacebattles As Flechette= As Flechette, she wore a skintight,Parian was rescued by one of the out-of-town Wards, a girl in a skintight costume with a visor covering her eyes, nose and ears, with a quiver of what looked like giant needles and a massive crossbow. ... "Flechette! I'm getting closer!" Shadow Stalker called out, looking back at her new partner. "Careful!" the crossbow-girl – Flechette, I took it – replied, loading another shot. deep purple A Japanese-American girl, she wears a deep purple costume with a visor, quiver, and narrow, platinum-white armor panels that flare out at the upper edges and taper at the bottom – mimicking the vague shape of an arrow or darts. - https://parahumans.wordpress.com/cast-spoiler-free/cast/ costume with a visor, quiver, and narrow platinum-white armor panels that flared out at the upper edges and tapered at the bottom - mimicking the vague shape of an arrow or darts. Her costume included metal cleats on her shoes, that could dig into the environment under the influence of her power, or help her grasp the chains her arbalest launched. She carried a Tinker-made arbalest to launch needles three feet long – needles that carry the effects of her power, ignore gravity, and benefited from her secondary power of enhanced sense of angles and timing. The arbalest produced an unlimited supply of sturdy chain, and her needles remained fused in place where they hit, allowing her to use it as a grappling hook as well as a weapon. She also carried nine-inch throwing darts, her primary weapon before she acquired the arbalest. |-|As Foil= After Lily became Foil, she donned a black costume with asymmetrical belts, boots, armor and gloves. She also wore a black opaque mask with silver trim at the edges. As a weapon, she used thrown blades augmented with a rapierInterlude 26b, the same tools she originally used when she first discovered her powers.Flechette, now Foil, stood off to one side. She’d donned a black costume, which I was pretty sure was made of one of my failed attempts at a Tattletale costume, using asymmetrical belts, boots, armor and gloves to cover the areas where I’d tried to embellish. Her mask was an opaque pane, like Clockblocker’s, but black, with silver trim at the edges. - Excerpt from Drone 23.5 Powers and Abilities Lily has the ability to temporarily imbue nonliving material with the power to ignore select laws of physics. Most notably, they could punch through anything.Thirty might be too generous. Look at Brockton Bay’s Protectorate/Wards, living or dead. Who is explicitly affected by the (conventional interpretation of the) Manton effect? ... Flechette? Yes. - Comment by Wildbow in Plague 12.6 She is not restricted to her hand when she uses this power. If her power wore off while an object was moving through another, it would be stuck in place. She could use her ability on her costume to reduce the effects of friction or make her shoes bite into surfaces. Another trick she could do was to make her costume frictionless and allow her to move around.Flechette wasn’t a breaker, though her power came close. Technically, she was a striker, a cape with the ability to apply some effect by touch or at point-blank range. The striker classification could include certain breaker effects as they were applied to things other than the cape themselves, but not always. Other strikers included those who used energy weapons, those who had certain kinds of superstrength that weren’t accompanied by durability and those with pyrokinesis or such that didn’t extend more than a foot around them. The way she used her ability, coupled with the intuitive understanding of angles, trajectories and timing she got from her secondary powers, gave her a low rating as a ‘blaster’. A cape with a ranged attack. She infused the three-foot length of sharpened metal that was mounted in her arbalest with her power. The more power there was in it, the less it was affected by the natural laws of the universe. Focusing more power into an object meant gravity, air resistance and general physics held less and less sway over it. She could tune it, make the effect longer lived, shorter lived or bias the effects to allow for more of one element or less of another. She could do other things, but the primary benefit, the easiest thing to do, was making her ammunition punch through anything. It would glue itself in place on impact, if she had the effect wear off at the right time, and she was very good at timing things. She could charge the metal of her cleats so they bit into any surface, and though it was too slow to be used defensively unless her foe telegraphed their attacks, she could make her costume frictionless. - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.2 Scion described her power as "charging objects with energy ... the small pieces of alloyed metal unfolded, taking shape in not just this world, but all realities, at the same space and time, bristling with an effect that would sever their attachment to most physical laws."Interlude 26 Although this is widely interpreted to mean that they extend into every Alternate Earth, this may not be the case. Nope - Discussion on Reddit featuring Wildbow Her power is ineffective against intangible abilities.Flechette moved to shoot, then reconsidered, threw a handful of darts at Trickster instead. The darts disappeared in midair, and splinters of wood and small stones dropped straight out of the air where they had been. - Sentinel 9.3Foil threw darts. Gray Boy froze them in mid-air. - Interlude 26b Lily also has an intuitive understanding of angles, trajectories and an enhanced sense of timing that she uses for aiming and applying her power. It also gave her a defensive advantage being able to dodge blows easily and even catch arrows out of the air.She has a minor defensive ability in her enhanced sense of timing. Dodging blows, to a minor extent. She caught Shadow Stalker’s crossbow bolt, for example. - Comment by Wildbow on Interlude 21 Foil can destroy an Endbringer's core if it is exposed.Nekron-akaMrSkeletal: I guess that works. I was actually wondering about sting. If Foil had been at the behemoth fight could she have finished behemoth when his core was exposed? Wildbow: Yep. - Reply by Wildbow on Reddit However, once the sheer amount of damage she could do to Endbringers was realized after the Battle against Behemoth, the Endbringers changed their tactics. Using her power on Chevalier's sword would have broken it,Using her power on Chevalier's sword would have broken it, like the space warping around the Endbringer core did. The issue was that after they discovered the full ramifications of her powers, the Endbringers changed their methodology. Leviathan made hit and run attacks that meant he was gone and attacking another city before Scion/Foil/anyone else reached a location, Simurgh attacked abstract targets, Khonsu teleported, and Tohu/Bohu were difficult to pin down or find easy answers to. - Comment by Wildbow on Reddit This is due to the fact that Flechette'a ability to warp space beat Chevalier's, much like the Endbringer's core was able to withstand Chevalier's ability. It caused the Siberian to flicker and vanish on contact, and Lily would have had a similar effect on Clockblocker's field. The Entities referred to her power as "Sting". It was originally used for fighting other Entities.Interlude 26 They haven't found a way to improve it for aeons, but it was still useful to see how other powers interacted with it.Sting, for the record, is akin to the shark. Sharks haven't evolved for aeons, because you can't get much better than a motherfucking shark. What you can do is put the shark in a tank with other fish/animals and see the way things might play out. - Wildbow on Spacebattles History Background She triggered 3 years prior to the start of Worm, as part of a group trigger in New York. One of her old nemeses, March, was another part of that group trigger.Foil is 17 and a senior. She triggered 3 years prior to her appearance, as part of a group trigger in New York. One of her old nemeses, March, was another part of that group trigger. - Wildbow, archived on SpacebattlesSentinel 9.3 Story Start Deployed to Brockton Bay, Flechette pulled Parian away from Bambina at the cape gathering before the fight with Leviathan started. She was able to reliably damage to the Endbringer. Post-Leviathan Was brought onto the Brockton Bay Wards team. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Almost succeeded in capturing Skitter, however Taylor talked her way out of it and shook Lily's belief in her own righteousness. She eventually talked about the incident with Ms. Yamada. Post-Echidna Defected from the Wards and started a relationship with Sabah. Participated in the fight at New Delhi, being outfitted with her flechettes by her old teammate Jouster.My eyes followed Foil as she walked over to talk to Jouster. He handed her an arbalest, and a quiver of needle-like bolts. When she took the quiver, he gripped her wrist, speaking something in a low volume. She nodded as she replied, saying something I couldn’t make out, and he let her go. Wordless, they parted, him rejoining his team, Foil moving to Parian’s side. - Excerpt from Drone 23.5 Post-Timeskip Has settled into a routine as Parian's lieutenant. while preparing to deal with a hostage situation she caught up with some of her old Ward teammates. She had takien to imbuing a dagger with her effect and letting Parian incorporate it into her creations, like a fluffy scorpion. Killed several of The Slaughterhouse Nine-Thousand and the Gray Boy clone. Gold Morning During her battle against Scion, Khepri noticed that he was dodging shots from Foil. When he gave up hope, Foil was able to wound him, opening a hole to his true body through which he was destroyed.In the moment that hope died, the girl with the injured hand used her power on the iron rods. Infused them with the energy he was afraid of. ... I discovered why he was concerned about the power. It kept things from being contained. I got a glimpse, a flash of a look into the world beyond him, a world he’d shut off, to which his body was the only conduit. - Excerpts from Speck 30.6. "The girl with the injured hand" refers to Foil. Fanart Gallery Civilian= Lily_by_kingdaume-dbb4kic.jpg| Flechette_by_linaleez-dav_LILY.jpg| Illustration by LinaLinZ on deviantart |link=http://linaleez.deviantart.com/art/Flechette-656845083 |-|Cape= Flechette_by_linaleez-dav_FLECHETTE.jpg| Illustration by LinaLinZ on deviantart |link=http://linaleez.deviantart.com/art/Flechette-656845083 Flechette_by_kingdaume-dbb4e8b.jpg| Illustration by kingdaume on deviantart |link=https://kingdaume.deviantart.com/art/Flechette-683808779 Cyrix_Foil.jpg|Image by Cyrix|link=https://imgur.com/a/mI0Eo#nSGOW9l Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Wards Category:Striker Category:Blaster Category:Thinker